


Lord of the Rings Filk

by Edoraslass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is says: filk written for LOTR fandom challenges, or within stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frodo Baggins

His name was Frodo, he was a Hobbit  
With brave Samwise at his side, and his blue eyes big and wide  
So they left Bag End at Gandalf’s bidding  
And when they tried to flee the Shire  
They found themselves in danger dire  
With two of Frodo's kin, Merry and Peregrin  
They made their way to Bree, where they met Strider at the inn  
  
Mr. Frodo, hey Frodo Baggins  
To Mordor the Ring you’ll be draggin’  
Mr. Frodo, hey Frodo Baggins  
Get to Mount Doom ‘fore the Ring spreads its gloom  
Hey Mr Frodo….don’t lose your nerve  
  
Well, you’ll have Gimli, the son of Gloin  
Of Elves he isn’t fond as they kept his dad in bonds  
The son of Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf  
Will be along to help the quest, with a bow he is the best  
From Gondor, Boromir, who holds his land so dear  
Add Gandalf to the group and there’s nothing you should fear  
  
Cept maybe Frodo, hey Frodo Baggins  
To Mordor the Ring you’ll be draggin’  
Mr. Frodo, hey Frodo Baggins  
Get to Mount Doom ‘fore the Ring spreads its gloom  
Hey Mr Frodo….don’t put it on  
  
So you’ve set off upon your journey  
Far away from hearth and bed and hard endless miles ahead  
Roads fraught with danger, but you’ve a Ranger  
He’ll help lead you safe and sound into Mordor’s blackened grounds  
It seems so small a thing, you must destroy that Ring  
Then on to Minas Tirith where they’ll make ol’ Strider King  
  
Be careful Frodo, hey Frodo Baggins  
To Mordor the Ring you’ll be draggin’  
Mr. Frodo, hey Frodo Baggins  
Get to Mount Doom ‘fore the Ring spreads its gloom  
Hey Mr Frodo….beware the Ring


	2. Kuda Kuduk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filk of "Iko Iko". This seemed ill-advised at the time, and still seems ill-advised now, but I just got the urge to do it.

My Gaffer and your Gaffer  
Drinkin’ in the Dragon  
My Gaffer say to your Gaffer  
I’m gonna hit you with my flagon

(chorus)  
Hey now, hey now  
Kuda kuduk ai lay  
Banakil tra-hald all a-day  
Banakil tra-hal-day

See that boy all dressed in blue  
Kuda kuduk ai lay  
Feet so bald he need some shoes  
Banakil tra-hal-day

(chorus)

My gardener and your gardener  
Drinkin’ in the Dragon  
My gardener say to your gardner  
I’m gonna hit you with my flagon

(chorus)

Look at that Took all dressed in black  
Kuda kuduk ai lay  
Told ya one day he’d sure be back  
Banakil tra-hal-day

(chorus)


End file.
